Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Imaging systems typically have a finite range of focus (a range of distances from a camera in which all objects are rendered with acceptable detail and sharpness). In practical use, when working with natural scenes, it may be necessary to modify a focal range of the imaging system to bring elements of the scene that are of interest into sharp focus (while possibly accepting blurring of other parts of the scene).
Traditional imaging devices (still cameras, camcorders) typically adjust the focal range by moving internal elements of a camera lens. A camera lens is an optical lens or an assembly of lenses used with a camera body to capture images of objects. In some examples, example camera lens may include a lens assembly that is coupled to an actuator to change a focus setting of the lens assembly. The actuator coupled to the lens assembly may consume power to accomplish the change in focus. The actuator may continue to consume power to retain the lens assembly in the focus setting.